The Death Lords' Servants'
by Petrat852
Summary: Talovaco Riedenasho was just a Servant who planned to do his job and burn contracts. But he didn't expect something else happen to him.
1. DLS P

Author's note: For those who are having trouble with understanding the different ranks that the Servant's have (which will be more mentioned in later chapters) I will post something that has the rank and a description of which rank entitles to the holder, but thats if enough people ask!

Prologue

Night. The scariest part of the day, for many people, but, it's not for the Servants'. These Servants' are not those who work for a royal family or for any lord. No. These Servants', work for a man who has been dead for 400 years. These Servants' are expert killers with many skills that the weak of heart will not master. Some have died in the training, others have been injured badly enough to where they will never recover. But if they master the training to become a Servant, then they will be able to take the Oath and become a Servant of the Death Lord.

Many of these Servant's from the low ranking Initiate all the way up to one of the High Councilmen, also known as the Death Watchers , are trained killers, but only kill for the name of Justice and will show retribution to only those who need it. Some have died in the field and others come back with wounds. Those who do come back, come back with scars that will teach many things and will learn from their experience.

A broken leg from a tumble off a building could mean to a commoner that they shouldn't do that again. The same thing done to a Servant just means he needs to be more balanced. A sword wound could mean that the Servant just needs to be more silent and vigilant. A whipping for not following the rules just means the Servant needs to be more discreet when doing something. Any wound or broken bone could be learned and that experience could be taught.

There are currently 1,500 thousand Servants' in their Tower, and that's without counting the ones doing jobs. But out of those 1,500 Servants, there is one particular Servant that will change a young Meavacian boy's life.

Miisha Bos'Ushidu was a Spirit Rogue when she met this boy. At the age of 18, she was the youngest Servant to reach that rank. Though this "boy" may be at the age to be betrothed, he still acts like a young child.

Night descended on the town of Hotado, in the Meavacian nation. Talovaco Riedenasho was a 17 year old that everyone respected. They didn't respect him since he was one of Chief's sons. No. He was respected because of his charisma. He had this air around him that said 'if you need protection or help, I'll be there if you call my name.' he had the skills to become a great leader in the clan's warrior sect.

When the day came, his father said that since he was the oldest, he would take over and become the Chief of the clan. That day would never come. But Talovaco believed that it would come, if he kept practicing his sword forms with the curved blade that only Meavacians' are able to carry.

Sword form after sword, he practiced until he realized it was night. He put the sword back into its scabbard and walked out of the training room. He was passing another room and heard a couple of people talking about something, he didn't know what. But as he passed room, he heard small sound that sounded like something sliding, but thought it was his imagination. Then, he heard a _thump_ sound and then confirmed something was there.

He ran back and burst through the paper thin sliding door, rolled on the ground and pulled out his blade. He saw a person bring both his hands up from both heads of the guards.

"Messy thing, this," the assassin said in a feminine voice. The assassin tore a piece of one of the guards' shirts off and wiped her two hidden blades clean of their blood.

"Who are you?!" Talovaco demanded. The assassin turned towards Talovaco.

"Me? I'm just here to burn a couple of guys and leave. There's no need to be alarmed boy. Put your sword away before you get hurt." The assassin said as he crossed his arms.

"If you won't tell me your name, at least tell me your gender."

"Now why do you want to know that? Is it because you're curious to know if a male so that you can cut me down in the exact spot at where I stand? Or do you want to know if I'm a female so that you can think 'she's just a woman so she doesn't know better so I'll let her go.' Am I right?" The assassin said as he walked towards Talovaco and placed a finger on top part of his blade. Talovaco looked down in embarrassment. The assassin just laughed.

"Just as I thought your reaction would be. Well, to keep myself safe, I'll say I'm neither so that way you can't do a thing. I must take my leave. But before I go, I'm ganna give you a little going away present from me." That assassin told him and got face to face with him, their lips almost touching. But the assassin pulled away and tripped Talovaco since his guard was down. "If you want to meet me again and defeat me in a duel, Talovaco Riedenasho, I'll see you at the Servant's Tower at the only capital of the Dragonage nation: Ohvisipril. I'll see you there within the year. Bye." The assassin said and ran off into the night. Talovaco just sat there, dumbfounded by what happened at the end.

After sitting there for ten minutes, he got up and placed his sword in its scabbard. He closed the sliding door and left. But the entire time he was thinking of what just happened and who that person was. _I hate it when things get complicated_, he thought as he walked back to his room.

After Miisha ran from the house and its lights became a speck on the horizon, she slowed to a stop. She panted heavily at how far she ran. She sat down in the sand and breathed deep breaths to lower her heart rate and steady her breathing. She stood up after regaining her breath, took off her hood and looked back at the lights. She thought back to what she almost did and started blushing with embarrassment. "I can't believe I almost kissed a boy." She said to herself but shook her head violently to get rid of the image. "No, I must not go gaga over a guy, especially one as cute as him." She started blushing again and placed both her hands on her cheeks.

She thought about Talovaco for the next few minutes until she finally realized where she was and headed to the inn she was staying at for the time she was there.

When she arrived at the inn, she opened up the door and entered. She then headed up the flight of stairs and came to her room. She slid the door open and closed it once she was inside. She took off her pouch belt and put it next to the bed. She took off the bracers on her arm and put them in her bag. She then took off her Bo holder and sword belt and put them next to her bed. She took off the coat she wore and the trousers. She also removed the small clothes she wore and put a towel on. She headed to the bathroom that came with the room.

She poured in the hot water in the tub and got in after removing her towel. She thought long and hard about what she thought Talovaco was. Was he the man she was going to betroth in the future? Was he someone that would never treat her right? No, that can't be since Meavacians believe in honor as a code, like the Oath of the Death Lord. They have to be chivalrous whenever necessary, especially when the man is with a woman. But, is Talovaco different? No, that's also not true since he's one of Chief's sons. What if he doesn't like her though? What if he rejects her? What if he doesn't show up within the year at the Servant's Tower?

She thought a lot of things about Talovaco and if he was going to come or if she tried to ask him, would he be willing to go somewhere with her and develop a relationship with her? She knows there is no answer to any of these questions she asking herself, but she wants to make sure that he gets her feelings, but she isn't sure how. She's thought about a letter but how is he going to get it? She thought and thought and thought on what to do. Until she finally thought of a way to get her feelings across to Talovaco, other than writing him a letter. She would write him a letter and tell him to meet her somewhere and then she will confess to him. But then she thought it was a bit too early for something like that. She'll wait until he gets to the Tower that way she can figure out her feelings for him.

When morning broke, Talovaco woke up in a great mood. He had no cares right now except for one thing that was nagging his mind: would he go to the Dragonage Nation to go defeat this person in a duel or not? He doesn't know what to do, but it'll have to wait since he has to go on maneuvers with his father today.

Minutes, hours, days, and weeks passed since the meeting of Talovaco and the assassin. He's thought long and hard about heading towards the southernmost country. But just to go there just to duel someone? Isn't something there that he was overlooking? Maybe that they almost kissed holds something secret that could help him decide. He doesn't know if the assassin is a boy or a girl, but he's certain the assassin is a year older than him, at least anyway. He's not sure though.

He thought on and on until a month after the incident happened. He snapped and decided on impulsiveness that he was going to go south. But what was he going to say? He just can't say that he's going to the south to duel someone. No, that'll be suspicious. But he thought if he wanted to head south for a Journey of Solitude, then he might be able to go without his family worrying about him, and since it's a Journey of Solitude, he won't have guards to go along with him. _That might just work,_ he thought. _And as a man, we have to at least go on our Journey at least once every ten years, so I might as well as go now that I'm at the age to be betrothed._ He thought and decided on it.

When the time was right, he told his parents that he's going to go on the Journey of Solitude so that he can 'Find himself.' They agreed to it but only that once comes back, he's going to betroth a girl of their choosing. He agreed to the term, but retorted that he doesn't know when he will be back and they kept with their term without any sign of budging. He agreed to it but said he wanted extra money for the Journey and they agreed.

When it was time to leave, he was ready and willing to leave. He said his goodbyes with his family and friends and left the town of Hotado. He journeyed far, went through many hardships but after many months of traveling, he made it the border of the nation called Dragonage. And at that border, he saw across the wasteland a tower that was looming out in the distance. He was overcome with joy and terror at the sight of it.

He ran hard across that wasteland, never stopping and waning, thinking the entire time that if he stopped to rest for even a minute, he was going to bring entire shame to his family. But the only time he did stop was at night to sleep.

When he finally arrived at the entrance to the tower, three people were waiting. They all wore the same clothing but one was barely there, like some of his parts were missing and the others didn't seem to notice or care.

Tal came to a stop in front of the three and bowed.

"I am _Haishar_, andwhy have you come here, young man?" Asked the man with that his body parts missing.

"My name is Talovaco Riedenasho, and I have come to finish something with a Servant and ask that Servant something."

"So you say young man. Do you happen to know the gender or where you saw that Servant?"

"I may be mistaken Master _Haishar_, but I believe this Servant to be a woman and I last saw her in Hotado, which was 8 months ago."

"Ah, so I see. You must be after Miss Miisha Bos'Ushidu then. She was the last known to be in Hotado. But will you tell me why you have come here for Miss Bos'Ushidu?"

"The reason why I have come for her is because she has challenged me to a duel and I must ask her something."

"Then you may enter if you answer one question."

"And what question is it Master _Haishar_?" Talovaco asked.

"Would you like to be called Tal instead of Talovaco?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why, I mean do you want to become a Servant? We have many people from every nation here. We have all cultures and we let you practice your own festivals and other cultural icons anyone does. You will be given a free room to sleep and free meals to eat, you will also to be able to advance your skills in swordplay and with other weapons you are not familiar with. You get clothing and you see on these men and you get paid just for being a Servant."

"But don't Servant's kill people for money?"

"We do not kill just for money, Young Talovaco. We 'burn contracts' – as another way of calling it – for the greater good of our world."

"But wouldn't that conflict with the honor we Meavacians' have?"

"That may be true, but we allow for the three days of Repentance for Meavacians."

"How can you know about that?"

"It may not be obvious but I too was a Meavacian. I was called something else but it's been so long since I've uttered that name, but I completely forgot it." _Haishar_ said and looked up to the sky. "Anyway, come with me Talovaco Riedenasho, your training will start soon." _Haishar_ said and turned to the open ground of the Tower.

"What do you mean training?"

"Didn't I tell you? The only way into the Servant's Tower is to be either a Servant or the family member of one. Since you are obviously not a Servant, and you I know for a fact that there is no Servant that is even related to your family Talovaco, you are not allowed in. But since you follow your honor vigorously, you will certainly become a Servant and duel and ask Miisha that question you want to ask her. Come Talovaco Riedenasho. A new chapter in your life is going to start soon. Why not have with it?" _Haishar_ said and walked on. Talovaco hesitantly followed, but none the less, this new chapter in his life will be something he never expected.


	2. DLS 1

Chapter 1

Are you sure about this Spirit Rogue?" Tal Rieden asked as he climbed up to the roof of a small ship.

"Yes I am. I know you're just a Shadow Foot, Tal, but I've never been wrong. Got that?" Jalomas Catobear said as he helped Tal up onto the roof. They moved forward in a low crouch until they came to the other side of the roof top. They peered over the edge and saw the street was empty from late night strollers. Jalomas stood up and whispered, "C'mon" as he ran down the roof tops, Tal on his heels. After running for 10 minutes, Jalomas checked the street again. Empty.

"Down the ladder," Jalomas said as he climbed down it and went into the dark alley across the streets. Tal did the same after five minutes of waiting. _Here we go_, Tal thought as he slid down the ladder. His boots clacked on the cobble stones of the street. Both Jalomas and Tal are in the heart of the capital city of Staxome in the Thraitic country. It's the middle of the night while the two were on their way to a job to poison two political officials that had some take in a disaster 20 years ago.

Tal ran across the street and into the alley that Jalomas went into.

"Spirit Rogue, you here?" Tal asked as he crept against the wall as he went deeper into the alley.

His answer was the shriek of a cat and the crash of trash can that it was in as it ran into the overcast of the night. _Sure is quiet around here. I just hope Jal didn't run off again._ Tal thought as he made his way to the end of the alley way.

He looked both ways then looked straight ahead and saw nothing except for the castle's silhouette in the distance, but that wasn't his target's place of stay. His target was a few blocks west of the castle. He slightly ran to the other side of the street and proceeded to climb to the roof. Once there, he was off towards his targets house.

Jalomas watched Tal climb onto the roof and ran into the night. He smirked to himself and though, _I hope he does well without my help, because someone I know will greet him._ He jumped down into the alley, walked out into the street with hands in his pockets and walked on into the night.

But after a few minutes, he arrived at a brothel called the Drunken Virgin. When he came in and took off his hood, every girl who wasn't with a client came up to with smiles and the look of a promise that said "you can do what you want with me as you see fit." They had necklines that didn't even try to reach up to their necks and the dress was high as their thighs and they don't leave much to the imagination. But Jalomas, who was a handsome man with short, cropped black hair and steel-blue eyes, wasn't interested at all and went over to the bar. He ordered a mug as soon as he sat down.

The Brothel's downstairs was like any other, it had one long bar that ran across the wall on the right side once you walked in. Towards the back, there was a stair way that led to the second floor where both courtesan and client have their "personal time" together. Near the back-left corner of the room, there were chairs that are used for relaxing with a couple of tables for drinks. All five, red-flushed chairs were being used by five men laughing and talking with a girl on his lap and a mug in his hand or on the table.

On the left side of the room, near the chairs, there was a fire going and on the top of the mantle, there was a small clock that was ticking away the hours till morning. There was also a tall clock in the back-corner of the wall that connects to the door. Along with the clock, there was a couple of coat racks for those who want to put up their coat so they can get more comfortable. In the middle of the room are a couple of long table's with benches for chairs where, costumers are able to eat if they want to. There's also a huge red rug under those two tables that had gold colored tassels at each corner and fringe that runs the entire length. Hung on the walls were different pictures of animals and people along with the head of animal that had horns at the top of its, a long rounded snout and beady black eyes mounted above the small clock.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Jalomas Catobear." A sultry voice said from his left.

"Yeah it's me Tai' Fodur; how's the plan going?" he asked her while looking into his mug.

"You have to be more direct when asking me questions, Doshar," She cooed into his ear.

"Don't _ever_ call me that ever again!" He shouted as he back handed her. "What are you all staring at?!" he asked the patrons as a vein in his forehead pulsed. Both costumers and courtesans returned their conversations, if a little bit more quiet now. "Now, how is the plan going?" he asked, the vein receding back into his head.

"Everything is ready and the plan is moving forward on schedule. Tai' Fodur said as she climbed back onto the stool.

"Good," He took a sip of his ale. "A Shadow Foot is on his way to kill Quecol-."

"The ambassador that's came from Tonhide?" She interrupted. He took another sip to keep from another outburst.

"Yes," He answered in an annoyed tone. "Anyway, Quecol will be poisoned tonight. We don't need him anymore, but kill the assassin once he's done putting the poison into Quecol's water cup." He ordered and downed the ale.

"It shall be done," She said then got off the stool and left.

He took his time drinking his second mug in silence. Once he was done, he placed the cost of the two mugs on the counter. He put up his hood and walked out into the dark city. He looked at the position of the moon and saw it was two hours past its zenith. _Four more hours until sunrise,_ he thought as he made his way to his targets house.

Tal put his boot on the top of the balcony that led to the ambassador's bedroom. He slowly opened the two doors that led to the balcony and crept into the room. He saw a fresh goblet of water on the nightstand that was next to the bed.

He pulled out a tiny vial of a tasteless poison that can kill a person before the water and its nutrients hit the target's kidneys'. But, before he could uncap the vial, the door knob turned and the door revealed the face of a guard that looked into the room. Luckily Tal was under the targets bed before the guard could see him.

The guard took a quick look around. Satisfied that nothing is happening, the guard shut the door and Tal crawled out from under the bed and uncapped the vial. He poured the red green liquid into the goblet and put the vial back into its pouch. But Quecol coughing fit started up and downed the entire goblet of poisoned water. He put the cup back on the night stand and went back to sleep.

_ Whew_, Tal thought as he rolled out from under the bed. He got up, dusted his pants and went out onto the balcony. He closed the doors and spun around, bringing his sword out and cut the middle of the arrow. He put his sword in its scabbard and stood back up while doing so, all in one movement.

"Hello there, assassin," a voice said from the roof across the street. Tal jumped onto the rail and launched himself towards the new enemy but the person did the same. They crossed swords and landed in opposite places.

"Thanks for switching places with me, but I got to run!" Tal shouted and ran off into the night, waving.

The person burst with anger and launched itself back onto the roof it was on before. The person ran after Tal as he jumped from roof top to roof top, with the shingles clacking under his boots. The person stepped on a low chimney, launched itself in the air and shot forward, right foot aiming for Tal' back or head.

Tal jerked to the right, just avoiding the hit as he rolled down the shingles and almost fell off the roof, but he caught a holding and pulled himself up quickly. When he was back on his feet, the person already had its sword out and the bow around its back. Tal got into his drawing technique and they stared at each other, waiting for someone to make a move.

Finally the masked person got impatient and charged at Tal, with the sword tip pointed at him. But Tal drew his blade and swung his sword like a bat to swat the mystery person's sword away, then brought his down. The person jerked back and moved to the left so it could not be hit by Tal's sword, but as the sword dropped he moved up and hooked his left leg around and caught the person in the stomach. The person grabbed its stomach and from the wind being knocked out. Tal walked up and pulled off the cloth that covered the person's face. What he saw astonished him. Even though a normal person not able to see the person's face, he was able to since Initiates are forced to be able to see better in the night like a wolf or maybe a cat or any other animal that's able to see at night. His eyes grew wide and mouth almost dropped, even for a split second.

"So I've been fighting a woman this entire time?" he asked himself. "Wait, if you're a woman, then where are your…?" he let the question trail off as he gestured with his hands that he thought was a good representation of woman's bosom.

"What are you asking from me?" She eyed him.

"I'm only asking 'where are your breasts?' Cause I'm having trouble being convinced you're a woman."

"What about my voice? It's high pitched enough."

"I've met men who had higher pitched voice than yours."

"What about my figure?"

"Baggy shirt. Unless you want to take that off, then I might be convinced."

"Fine. But you have to take off your hood."

"Whatever," he said quietly, then slid it his off his head. Tal Rieden is a young man in his early 20's. He was a good looking man that most women would drool over, since he has dirty blond hair and eyes that are the color of the ocean. The only thing that had his face flawed was a cut that went across his right cheek that never healed properly. "There, now it's your turn." He said with a bit of impatience rising in his voice, even if it was for a second.

"Fine," she said smugly and took off her shirt. "There, happy?"

"Sure, if you can say a guy who wanted to see some skin but all he got were some bandages across the chest, but I can still see the squished figure of them so it'll do." He said and replaced his hood as the woman brought her shirt down. "And now I have a question for you," he said as he swept the woman's feet from under her. "Who sent you to kill me?"

"The killing part is simple: I was told to. But by who, I don't know. I was hired to get rid of an assassin after he killed the ambassador." The woman stood back up but he raised his eyebrow at the first part, even though it couldn't be seen.

Tal sighed, "Why, am I not surprised? Well, I got no time to chit chat with you so I'm just ganna tie you up and be on my way." He said while he pulled out some rope from an extra pack on his back.

"What?! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. Don't tie me up!" she yelled and pulled out a knife from her sleeve and lunged at Tal. He moved to the left, wrapped the rope over both her hands, pulled it to where both palms are touching and then swept her off her feet his foot. As she landed on her stomach, he brought both her hands to her feet and hog-tied her.

"To easy," he said to himself then chuckled. He a put a gag on her and waved bye again and took off running. But the woman shouted at him through her gag to let her go but she sighed when Tal was gone. _That really was too easy, but I have feeling I'm being watched…._ He sighed inwardly as he realized who he was being followed by.

After taking ten steps, an arrow went past his cheek and landed on the roof with a _clang_. His cut started to bleed, adding another soon-to-be scar to his left cheek. He turned and saw that his suspicions were right as he saw it was the masked girl from earlier. She was standing in front of a descending moon. Her figure was silhouetted and her hair blew in the wind. She had her bow up with an arrow already knocked and ready to be loosed, twenty feet away.

She loosed the arrow, but Tal dove to his right, stood and ran in the opposite direction in one move. He then dodged every arrow with split second accuracy and he smirked because he heard her yelling as she chased after him.

He kept running and running until he saw a cart that was full of an assortment of fruits and melon's. He dove right into it from 3 stories up. When he landed, the cart couldn't take the force of his weight from the momentum and the wheels broke and shot away from the cart and it came to cart with a load _thud_.

The woman looked down into the street at the wagon. It was a mess. The wheels were in pieces away from the wagon, fruit and melons were everywhere. It was a mess down there, but she saw no sign of the assassin.

Dogs started barking in the distance and lamps started turning on as people woke up from the noise of the crash. The woman did a double look quickly and ran off. Tal started hearing conversations so he climbed out of the cart and feel to the cobblestone street. He turned onto his stomach and pushed himself up with both arms but his left arm gave way and he fell back down with a cry.

He pushed up with his right hand and used his legs to haul himself up. He ran from the street, his left arm cradled in his right, and he ran for ten minutes straight.

Out of breath, he ran up to Jalomas at the meeting point. "Jalomas!" he cried with glee in the morning light. Jalomas turned and saw Tal trip on something and fell flat on his face from exhaustion.

"Tal!" Jalomas cried as he to help his comrade up. "What happened?" he asked with concern.

Tal told him how he finished the assassination, but ran into the woman who tried to kill him (Leaving out the part where he confirmed she was a woman. He told of how the fight went down and how he escaped from her, ran from the second confrontation and how he escaped her by jumping into a cart full of fruit and melons.

"That's unfortunate," Jalomas said without emotion. "Let me give you something that will ease your pain."

"Thank you," Tal said with a smile that said "I'm glad you're my friend."

"My pleasure," Jalomas said as he rammed a hidden blade into Tal's stomach, cutting the outer lining of his stomach. He coughed up blood as it filled his mouth.

Jalomas grunted with disgust at Tal and punched him where he cut him. "Don't you ever spill _your_ filthy blood on my coat!" Jalomas yelled and spat on Tal. Jalomas left, leaving him on the ground to die a slow death.

Tal tried to cry for help but couldn't since bubbles of blood where coming out of his mouth. Tal's heartbeat steadily slowed as he dropped in and out of consciousness. He laid on the ground, waiting for his inevitable last breath. He heard shouting in the distance, thinking it was the guards. _What's going on? Why haven't the guards come to take me to jail? What about _him_? But how? How could Jalomas betray the Oath?_

"How? How, how, how?!" Tal found himself shouting, but there were spectators he didn't know about. His vision was completely dark and he could barely hear a thing. But he felt a something wet hit and slide down his cheek. Then, things went completely dark.

_Where am I?_ Tal thought as he opened his eyes and saw darkness. "What's going on?" he said trying to sit up and coughed up blood again as he fell back onto his back.

"Stay down and go back to sleep." A distance voice said. He tried getting up again and was gently, but forcefully, pushed back down onto something soft." You need to rest. Now sleep." The distant voice said with a type of motherly warmth to it, that he used to know long ago.

"I can't," he said trying to get up again. _But which way is up? Which way is down?_ "I… have to… kill him…." He trailed off as he lost consciousness again.

_Where am I? _He asked the darkness he continuously saw as he sat there. _Who am I? What is this place? _He asked those questions until a something grabbed his coat and pulled him deeper into the darkness. He was pulled until he reached a wooden door. _Am I dead?_

He started hearing a rumble of laughter coming from the door and the space around him. _N-no young assassin. _Voice boomed as it tried to stop laughing. _You're not dead._

_Then, where… am I?_

_You are in the plane that exists between Earth and the Afterlife._

_If I'm not dead, then… what am I?_

_You're just having an, what's it called? An "out-of-body" experience, except you're on your way to the Afterlife. You youngsters are always asking questions. Trying to seek knowledge and whatnot. Sheesh._

_Are you… the-_ Tal asked but was interrupted.

_Death Lord? _The voice laughed even harder. _Of course I am boy. _It said as it stopped laughing._ But I've gone by many names in the past 500 years. I've been called the Death Lord – by you Servants – Dark Fiend, by those damn Magi and Soul Stealer by the Island people. But the Meavacians' don't acknowledge me. _The voice sighed.

_Why is that? _Tal asked with curiosity.

_It's because I used to be Meavacian._

_Then, how'd you end up as the Keeper of the Door?_

_It's because I killed so many people in my years in the Meavacian army and as Servant, that Garith made me the Keeper of the Door._

_But if you're the Keeper, then how are you able to talk to me instead of the souls?_ He pointed to a couple of souls who were "hand-in-hand" as the moved through the doorway.

_It's because _you_ are not dead, young Talovaco Rieden. And I know your name because of Garith told me it since he has something special for in the works. I was supposed to tell you what it was but I completely forget it._

_Uh huh. Well, may I ask one question at least?_

_What is it? _The Death Lord asked.

_Why'd you drag me to this plane?_

_I didn't bring you here, Garith did. I'm just a messenger for him. But-_ The Death Lord was interrupted by the plane shacking very violently. _Garith's wrath! Just remember young Talovaco: Keep away from the Queen of Dopando! She's like a Courtesan!_

_Where the hell is Dopando?!_

_Garith's wrath! I forgot you guys changed the names to the cities…. It has an "e" at the end!_ The Death Lord shouted as Tal "fell" back down to the Earth.

"Wake up," A voice said and it kept repeating the same thing until it was very loud in his ear. He fell of his bed and fell onto the hardwood floor.

"Garith's Wrath!" Tal shouted and saw a woman's head peek over the edge of the bed.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah…. Yeah, I'm fine," he said while getting up. He saw that the woman had the same coloring of his hair, but with brown hair, thin lips that look full and a modest bosom, compared to other courtesans'. "Ok, I only have four questions for you: Who are you? What are you doing to me? Where are my clothes? And, how much do you cost?"

"My name is Chi Dour. I am saving your life from a very threatening wound. Your clothes are over." She pointed a pile that's nicely folded. "And here's the answer to your fourth question." She said and slapped him.

"I see," he rubbed his cheek. "So a slap on the cheek will buy you?" He asked and she slapped him again.

"Will you shut up already?!" Chi shouted.

"Fine, fine. But you're a _Raishar_?

"What's a _Raishar?"_ she asked.

"It's what we call a healer in Meavaco."

"What's a Meavacian doing out of his clan? I though all you guys lived there till the day you die."

"That's a story I never want to tell anyone." He said with a depressed look on his face. "But enough about me. What about you? Why are you wearing a courtesan's dress when you obviously look like you don't belong in it."

"It's a filthy job I have to put up with to care for Morisia and run my shop." She sighed and braced herself for his ridicule for a woman owning a shop, especially in this city.

"Well, that's an honest answer and living if I ever heard of one." He said.

"Huh?" She asked with her head tilted to the side.

"What? You want me to say something to bring you down since you own a shop? Don't be ridiculous. In Meavaco, it's usually the women who actually run the shops and the house when the men are out fighting. But, if I may ask you something, you're a virgin, aren't you?" he eyed.

"What type of question is that? Of course I'm not." She denied heavily.

"So you are then? It's not good to hide things from others, especially a person like me. Well, isn't it time for your shift, Ms. Chi?" He said laying back and fell asleep.

She got up and blew out the candle. She made her way to the door and closed it, but left a crack in the doorway. She put on her cloak and left the shop. She walked on in the darkness that she works at.


End file.
